


This is not a fairytale ending (or even a movie one)

by Coal_burningbright



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Angst, I am so sorry, no happy ending, sorry Cass you deserve to live, this is not the happy ending you are looking for, this is super dark, what if Harley didn’t have a hairtye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/pseuds/Coal_burningbright
Summary: A what if where the gang lost the battle, lost the kid, lost hope. This is a really dark fic.I suck at summerys just read it please.
Kudos: 10





	This is not a fairytale ending (or even a movie one)

In another universe Harley doesn’t give Dinah the hair tie.

Harley hasn’t changed that much yet maybe, or maybe she doesn’t have a spare hair tie. Either way Dinah falls, hair in her face blocking her vision. When all of them are standing at the mouth of the cave Dinah can’t blow them all away with the secret her voice possesses. So Cass is taken and the rest are captured and the bad guy ruled the city.

Renee is killed.

Harley, well they let her go. She maintained she stuck to her promise and Harley has always been good with words,but first she had to cut Cass open. Those memories stayed with her for as long as she lived. Cass, who could have been her prodigy, looking up at her in betrayal but this time for real. Harley was used to living with blood on her hands but she wasn’t used to caring about it.

Renee’s death has an investigation opened for it “on principle” but no one is assigned to it and the department moves on. Her ex girlfriend is the only one who worries, who suspects, but she is sent several warnings and a picture of her mother and she backs off.

This is not a fairytale ending, or even a movie one. Batman comes back from vacation and adds a new villain to his list, but those villains always seem to get away and justice is hard to come by.

Dinah’s unconscious body is brought back to the black masks headquarters. Sing or be killed is her ultimatum and she has to choose between her freedom and everything else. Her gilded cage gets a lot more restricted and she try’s to escape once. “You should have been happy with what you had”, Roman tells her “you could have retired some day”. But she knows that retirement just means being killed and it’s better that she tried to get out. She didn’t have anywhere to go but maybe she and Harley could have met up one more time.

Helena, the huntress, the one who escaped, finally has the same fate as her family. They take the purple car from her beforehand. No comfort no matter how small is allowed here. They hunt down the family that took her in too. Insubordination is not tolerated here.

Cass has never even had the chance to set off her grenade, subdued until she woke up under Harley’s knife.

In the city Roman now rules with money taken from Cass’s slit stomach and from Helena’s fortune.

Harley is killed five years after Dinah. Her body is never found.

It’s funny, a stone in the ocean, a butterfly’s flap, and suddenly the world changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @genderfluid-and-confuzled


End file.
